supermarioexplorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario's Christmas Carol Adventure
Mario's Christmas Carol Adventure is the third double-length episode of Season 5 and the seventh double-length overall. Summary Mario must help the Koopa Brigade learn the true meaning of Christmas to get them off the naughty list and on the nice list. Plot On the North Pole, Santa talks about his two lists: the naughty list and the nice list. Santa tells the viewers about the nice list, a list with people who gives and shares presents and learn the true meaning of Christmas, and thinks that the viewers are also on the nice list. Santa then tells the viewers about the naughty list, a list with people who never get the spirit and never share, which the elves cannot believe they saw. Santa says the people on the naughty list get a lump of coal instead of presents. They decided to read about the spirit of Christmas. On the first page, the elves saw a black ornament with a Bowser symbol on it. The viewer said it was the Koopa Brigade. Santa was thrilled and starts to read. In the book, two plumbers are wearing their best clothes. Their names are Mario and Luigi. They are celebrating Vigilia Di Natale. The best part is they have goodies, wear fancy clothing, share toys, and give presents to friends. Mario and the others tell the viewers that there is someone who steals presents instead of getting them, and they are the Koopa Brigade. Captain Toad says if they cause any more trouble, they will get on the naughty list and get a lump of coal. Bowser and his minions come in disguised as reindeer. Wario sees the star and thinks it is gold, then Evil Shy Guy throws it. The tree started to fall over, and Mario and his friends are afraid that it will fall on the food and gifts. Then they heard a jingling noise, it was Santa. The viewer then catches the star and throws it back on top of the Christmas tree. Santa then puts Bowser and his minions on his naughty list. Mario now has to get the Koopa Brigade on the nice list. Bowser got a card that was missing four ornaments and the star. Bowser will learn the true spirit and get on the nice list if he fills on one each time. They have to go back to the past and into the future to get all four ornaments. They encounter Pak E. Derm, who tells 3 riddles. The answer to the first riddle is Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, the answer to the second riddle is Frosty the Snowman, and the answer to the third riddle is Santa Claus. Bowser tells Pak E. Derm that he and his minions are getting a lump of coal because they are on the naughty list. Pak E. Derm gave Mario and the Koopa Brigade travel capes, which send them to earlier or later times if shaken. The gang then goes to the past, and the Koopa Brigade cause no trouble, then Bowser got his first ornament. Mario and his friends then saw a bunch of babies in their cradles. Baby Toad has a red ball with white spots, Baby Peach has a doll, Baby Luigi has a toy Poltergust, Baby Lakitu has a toy fishing rod, and Bowser even saw himself as a baby. Baby Bowser suddenly stole all the other babies' toys, making them cry. So the Koopa Brigade gave the toys back to their owners. Mario decides to do a silly dance to cheer up the babies, then Bowser got his second ornament. Bowser realized that Baby Bowser stole his travel cape and tells him to give it back. The gang then goes to the time where Mario and his friends were toddlers. Mario saw himself as a toddler riding a rocking horse. Toddler Toad plays a drum, Toddler Lakitu is playing Sticky Fish, Toddler Peach is riding a trike, Todder Luigi is playing with his ball, and Toddler Bowser is playing with his plush toy. Toddler Bowser then steals all other toddler's toys and hides them. Mario and the Koopa Brigade find them and give them back to their owners. Bowser then gets his third ornament. The gang goes to the future, where they saw an older Mario, who sees that the tree isn't decorated. The gang then encounters the older Koopa Brigade, who steal Bowser's travel cape. They then meet Older Mario's friends, who don't know where the older Koopa Brigade went, so Older Mario took out Older Molly, who says the Older Koopa Brigade is at the castle. Mario and his friends take the wrapping paper path. Mario remembered an Italian song he sang when cleaning up his room. The Italian word for "Clean up" is "Pulire". The viewers sing along. When they got in the castle, they encounter the older Koopa Brigade feeling lonely. They were surrounded by those presents and are sad and really despise Christmas and fall asleep. The travel cape has a purple ribbon on it, so the viewers help the gang find purple ribbons. Bowser gets his last ornament. Mario and the Koopa Brigade then goes back to the present, and everyone got presents except for the Koopa Brigade, who get coal. Bowser then decides to give presents to Mario and his friends instead of taking them. The Koopa Brigade then gets the star and learns the true spirit of Christmas, which then sends them back on the nice list, which results in Santa giving them presents. The gang then starts the party once again and celebrates by singing "We Made It!". Santa ends the story and the elves cheered. And that is how the elves loved the part until the story began to end. Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes